The Matchmaker
by Flo0007
Summary: „Well? Would you like to meet my girlfriend's best friends after this?" „As if you have to ask" scoffed Octavia. „When and where?"


„Wow."

„What?"

„Nothing, just wow."

„Clarke, what is it?"

„Nothing" came the answer „just wow."

„I swear to God, Clarke, if you don't stop with this shit, I'll destroy your new painting in the gallery." spit Raven while walking into the living room with drinks in her hands.

„No! I'll stop. It's just… I never thought you would go for someone so different from you."

„Oh, yeah. She's right" chimed in Octavia from the kitchen where she waited for the popcorn to be done.

„That's just keeping it interesting" defended their friend.

„True" agreed Clarke as she set up the TV „and I see you two together. You look cute beside each other."

„Thanks, I know" said the latina from the couch „you know, you should meet her friends. They are ridiculously attractive. I even made a presentation so I can show you. Let me just-" she was cut of by Octavia.

„Rae, we talked about this. You can't just pair us up with random people. You know what happened the last time with Atom. He lived 30000 miles away!"

„But they're really cool and hot and smart. And they live here!" whined the brunette as she made her way to her room and back with her laptop in hand.

„Seriously? Raven!" yelled the blonde at her.

Before anyone could say anything she connected her laptop to the TV and started to open a file named „for O's and C's thirst". When the powerpoint was loaded the other two were speechless, for the first image was of the three best friends with Anya in the middle.

„Uhm, ok. I think we can at least hear her out, O" mumbled Clarke.

„Yeah, that couldn't hurt."

„I knew you would come around! Now let's start. As you can guess the brunette girl is Lexa and the guy is Lincoln. They're cousins. That explains their genetics. Lucky bastards. Now I'm going to start with Lexa!"

On the next slide was a picture of the brunette in a sports bra and running shorts in the middle of a pull up. Abs and biceps tensing, face serious, eyes foucused, tattoos on display. Clarke was hot all of a sudden. Next to the picture was an information board. Raven listed her birthdate and place, her hight, her full name, her schools, her degree in law and her workplace. There were hobbies like soccer, running, boxing and swimming. Raven went all out.

„So tha-… I mean i-…She…Is…Lexa?" was all that Clarke could come up with.

„Yes, that's Lexa. Yes, she's single and yes she's a lesbian."

Raven was smug, Lexa would have to thank her. Okay so she sent her the info and the pic and yes she was into Clarke since she attended her showing like 6 months ago at the blonde's gallery, Arcadia. But the latina was the one who made Clarke aware of her existence.

„We're moving on to Lincoln!" exclaimed the brunette.

On Lincoln's slide the pic was similiar to Lexa's only it was a selfie. He was in his basketball shorts and a snapback. The information was also the same the only difference they could find was that he liked to play basketball insted of soccer and he owned a gym.

„O close your mouth, you're drooling" laughed Clarke.

„Shut up! You were the same!" accused the younger girl.

„So, who wants to see these two boxing each other?" asked Raven the bickering pair.

That shut up the two and they focused back on the screen as the smirking brunette pressed play on the video. The cousins were drenched in sweat, only in work out gear. Their eyes never left the other. They moved togheter as if they were dancing. The match lasted a few minutes before Lexa got the upper hand with Lincoln tapping out.

„Well? Would you like to meet my girlfriend's best friends after this?"

„As if you have to ask" scoffed Octavia.

„When and where?" were the only answer Clarke supplied eyes still stuck on the last image of the video of a victorious Lexa with a small smile on her face.

-0-

The club, Grounders was loud. It was dark, hot and smelled of sweat and alcohol. The three best friends were waiting for their companions. It wasn't the cousins' first time meeting their friend's girlfriend but it was the first time they would meet the other two. Although Lexa has known about Clarke for a while, the artist didn't know her.  
They were just talking about the girls and when they would get there, when a voicwe stopped them.

„Hey, gorgeous!"

At that greeting all three turned to face the approaching engineer. By her side they found the earlier topics of the conversation. The three looked breathtaking. All dressed to impress. And impress they did.

Lexa felt her jaw go slack when she took in the beautiful blonde she was crushing on for half a year. Lincoln's reaction wasn't any better. Anyone could tell he found Octavia attractive. Octavia and Clarke hid their thirst a little better but not by much.

Anya just got hold of her girl's hand and pulled her into her chest. With a kiss she let Raven sit on her lap and the pair waited for their friends to finish staring.

„You did good, baby" whispered Anya to the latina.

After introductions were made the group started to talk amongs themselvs. They were having a good time talking and laughing with the others. After some time Raven, Clarke and Octavia went dancing. Lexa got up and headed to the bar for another round of drinks. As she was waiting to be served she watched the artist and her friends dance, laugh and sing. She turned to face the bar once the bartender was done making their drinks.

„You should join us" came a raspy voice from her left side „we're really fun."

„I don't doubt that but I'm not a good dancer."

Clarke pouted at her „Please, I want to dance with you or anyone really. Octavia is hogging Raven and vice versa."

„I just got the drinks, I can't leave them here."

„I'll help you with them, if you dance with me after. Deal?" the smirk on the blonde's face was smug and Lexa couldn't help but feel a flutter in her chest.

„Ok, one dance."

It goes without saying, that one dance turned to two and then three and then they lost count. But the revard was better than the help with the drinks. Lexa left the club with a phone number and a date scheduled.

-0-

„What?"

„Nothing, just wow."

„What is it?"

„Nothing," came the answer „just wow."

„Spit it out already! I don't have all day. I have places to be" begged Clarke.

„Just thinking of changing my name to matchmaket" answered Raven from where she was sitting on the sofa.

„You have no reason to do that" reminded her the blonde.

„You say that with O and Lincol's wedding invitation on the desk. You say that with your engagement ring sitting on your finger with your wedding band while you hold the  
ultrasound picture of your and Lexa's second child. Wow."

„Yes, exactly! Second! Which means I have to get my first from my mother. But before that I have to shower otherwise my wife will know I was sorting through my paintings even though I'm not allowed to anymore."

„That is really not my problem."

„Thanks, Rae. You're a true friend" responsed sarcastically the artist.

The engineer opened her mouth to answer but the front door banging open halted her in the process.

„Babe, Aden! I'm home" yelled Lexa up the stairs „Where are you?"

Clarke eyes widened „Oh, fuck!"

The two friends stared at each other in horror as Lexa began to climb the steps. „Baby! Are you okay?"

„Ye-Yes! I'm fi-fine. Rae and I are just talking." The answer lacked any kind of certanity. She was screwed.

„You weren't painting or sorting your paintings, were you?" Her wife's voice got closer and closer.

„No, of course not." Clarke looked for where she could place the painting in her hand when the door was suddenly opened. Lexa lookes disapprovingly at her wife.

„We talked about this, Clarke!"

„I'm sorry, I got bored!"

Lexa knew there was nothing else to say. Her wife was stubborn but she could take care of herself. With a sigh she asked about Aden.

„At my mother's. I'm supposed to get him in 20 minutes."

„I'll go. You stay and talk to Raven. Please don't do anything the doctor didn't approve. You're 8 months pregnant." She kissed the pregnant woman and left to pick up their son.

After Raven left and Lexa came home with Aden they had dinner. Aden asked them to watch a movie (Coco). The family of three, nearly four cuddled together on the couch. The little boy quickly falling asleep.

Lexa turned her head and smiled at Clarke „I love you. And I love our family."

Clarke kissed her after saying an I love you too.


End file.
